All My Life
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: The wedding everyone has been waiting for. I DON'T OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE!


The years had passed, but I always founded it funny how the sub shop didn't change. I walked into the sub station to make final preparations for my wedding. I can't believe that I am getting married tomorrow. It was the happy event my family needed to get past the drama of the wizard completion and Max's accident a year before that. My brother is the only missing piece of this special day. He was barely sixteen and didn't know what he was doing. He lost control of the car and ended up in central park. His car literally smashed around him. There is not a day that goes by that I don't wonder why it had to happen to Max. Some days I find myself wishing I was the one in the car. I miss him like I never thought I would. Then a year later Justin and I still had to go through the wizard completion. Justin won no surprise there. The surprising part was that Justin gave up his powers, so that Mason and I could be together. If I wasn't a wizard this day wouldn't be happening this way. The wizard council would not have let me be with Mason still. At that moment my relationship with my brother changed. I had a new respect for him. In a funny way through it worked out. Justin met a nice human girl at my work. I was working for a comic book company as a drawer and Bethany was my writer for a while. For them it was love at first sight. Now it is just a matter of getting Justin to pop the question. It is funny to look back now on how awful we treated each other. Now I don't think I could live without knowing that Justin was going to have my back. He is well … my best friend. Just don't tell Harper.

I saw my mother checking out a customer as dad was called over to a table. This was always home. I couldn't help but feel a peace when I sat down at a table. I was close enough to hear my dad talking. "Now you have to make it quick I have to make it to the subway on time. I am going to see my grandson." The old lady who sat at the table said. I couldn't help but to giggle when her husband rolled his eyes.

"The boy is twenty. He won't mind if we are late as long as we give him money. Take your time I want my food done right." The old man said.

"It's just hard to believe that they grow up so fast." The lady told my dad.

"You don't have to tell me about it my baby girl is getting married tomorrow." He said as he waved to me. I just smiled as I saw Mason and Justin walk in. I ran up and hugged Mason. "To him." Dad whispered before he walked away.

"Did you get it?" I asked Mason with a smile as the three of us sat down.

"Of course I did love, but I don't understand why you wanted a copy of the comic that you drew. You already know what happens." Mason asked as he handed me the book.

"You're so lucky you are pretty." I said as I placed my hand on his face. "I wanted this because this is the last issue that will read illustrated by Alex Russo." I said with a smile.

"Oh I see the next issue will be illustrated by Alex Greyback." Justin said as he smiled at us. I was on top of the world at the sound of my soon-to-be name. I was going to be so happy with Mason. I knew this was the reward for all my fights.

"Alex!" Harper said as she came running down stairs. Harper still lived with my folks and was planning on taking over the sub shop when my folks do retire. "I am so excited for tonight. It's going to be just like high school." She said as she stood at the end of the table.

"Right." I said with a smile as I thought back to my high school days. I was completely different now and Harper well she will always be Harper.

"You two only have five minutes left." She said as she looked at her watch. She wanted us to comply with the twenty four hour thing. It was going to be hard because we lived in the same uptown apartment. Therefore, I am having a sleepover with my folks and Harper tonight.

"I have to be going anyways I have a meeting." He said as he got up. He had started his own company that produces dog toys. It's a good fit for him, I guess. "I will see you tomorrow love." He said as he got up.

"I will be the one wearing white." I said with a smile as I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you." He said with a chuckle.

"I love you." I said as I let go of him. He gave me a quick kiss and walked away.

"Come on." Justin said as he pulled me upstairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Getting you out of there before you stare at the door for an hour." He said as he opened the apartment door.

"Whatever." I said as I sat down on the sofa. The rest of the day involved sitting on that sofa as I watched everyone else come and go. I even slept on that sofa because mom had turned my room into her music room.

"Wake up, baby girl." My mother said as she tapped my shoulder. I just sat up and looked at her like she was nuts. "Come on sweetie, your getting married today."

"I know." I said as I got up. I saw that dad had made pancakes. "Yummy." I said as I sat down at the table with him and Harper.

"Eat fast we have a busy day today." Harper said with a smile as the door bell rang. My mother answered the door for Justin's girlfriend.

"Bethany." She said as she hugged her. "Nice to see you." She said as she pulled away.

"Beth, come eat some homemade pancakes." My dad said as he waved to her.

"I already ate." She told him as she walked over to us. We finished just in time for mom to start kicking our asses in gear. She sat us down one by one to do our hair. Which didn't take long for the others she just curled their hair. Me however she curled it and pinned it up. It looked great afterwards, but I have never been one to sit still for very long. It seemed like forever before it was actually time for everyone to get dressed. I helped my mother zip up the peach dress that I had brought her.

"Just don't tell Mason about it." I said after she thanked me for the millionth time. I wanted to help my mother out and Mason wouldn't understand. He thinks that I spend too much money trying to help my folks out. That's when my mother started to cry. She helped me into my dress. I loved my dress. It was a sensational strapless embroidered Taffeta and Tulle gown featuring a fully embroidered drop waist sweetheart bodice that has been wrapped in sheer tulle. The full gathered taffeta skirt has been overlaid with matching tulle, and finishes with a chapel length train and hand made Belt with flower detail. It was perfect. It seemed like no time that I was standing in the doorway of St. Patrick's Cathedral. I looked around at the big room full of people who cared about Mason and me. I looked at just the beauty of this place. It was perfect.

"Let's go get you married off." My dad said with a smile before we started to walk to the sound of the wedding march. He smiled as he placed my hand in Mason's. He knew this was right. Even if it clearly broke his heart little. I looked into Mason's eyes and knew I was safe as I signed my self over to him by simply saying "I do." This was the start of forever. The moment I would talk about forever. The time that I would hold close to my heart forever. This was what I waited for all my life. I was so ready to love Mason for all my life and to be the only girl he loves too.


End file.
